


RK900 Drabbles

by DarthSuki



Series: Detroit: Become Drabbles [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring RK900 (Caleb, sometimes called Nines) and the reader, with everything being NSFW and gender/sex-neutral unless otherwise specified.





	1. Cuddling on the bed (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were written with the amazing support of the followers on my Detroit: Become Human writing blog. If you would like to request stuff, toss ideas at me or whatnot, [you can check out the blog here!](https://detroitbecomehumanwritings.tumblr.com/)

> **Request:** Caleb and cuddling with reader? <3 Fluff is always good~

You lay on your bed on a pleasant, sleepy Sunday afternoon, thoughts to yourself and eyes drooping more and more with every blink. it’s warm, the bed, and it sings a siren song that makes you wonder if a nap would be a good idea–which of course it is, a nap is always a good idea.

Just as you yawn and turn onto your side, you hear the bedroom door open and someone steps inside. You open one eye to see Caleb standing over you, his arms at his sides and his gaze meeting yours. To anyone else, the visual would have looked disconcerting, almost uncomfortable–but you were more than used to his subtle expressions to realize he was hoping to ask you something.

“What’s wrong Caleb?” The words spill sleepily from your lips, coherent, but still a little slurred. 

The android takes a moment to glance up and down your body–analyzing something, you’d come to learn–before he finally begins to climb into bed with you.

“It has been exactly six hours since I showed you a form of physical affection,” he says, voice firm and matter-of-fact. “I find that inexcusable and wish to cuddle with you.”

You can’t hide the smile on your face, though you’re not sure if it’s from his explanation or the stiff, board-like fashion in which he tries to lay on the bed beside you.

“Then cuddle with me, you nerd.”

You take the moment and shift against him, chest to chest, one arm gently hanging over his body while your face found a soft, warm nook against his throat. Caleb is still for a moment. You can practically  _hear_  his LED flickering away as he tries to come up with the most appropriate response, the right way to reciprocate the affection, the–

“Caleb.” You feel him flinch as you pull him from his thoughts and computations. “Just wrap your arms around me. You don’t have to worry about this stuff.”

He doesn’t respond, but the android shifts, cautiously wrapping his arm around your body, his legs tangling with yours, his chin atop your head.

“….Is this appropriate?” 

Caleb sounds worried, which is more than what he normally sounds like–he’s trying really hard. Your arm tightens around him for a moment, a hug as best you can give the man.

“This is good,” you murmur softly, sleepily, mind already drifting off to sleep to the sound of his thirium-filled heart. “You’re always good to me, Caleb.”

Just as you fell into a dark, warm slumber, Caleb’s lips pressed against your forehead in a loving kiss.


	2. Submissive/First Time

For a man as quiet as he normally is, you can tell that Caleb is doing everything he can not to make noise. It’s rather cute, really, to see his face all scrunched up in pleasure, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth.

“Look at you,” Your words purred into his ear. “Didn’t you say that you were the epitome of perfection a few hours ago? Your knees are about to buckle and I’m barely even jerking you off.”

You didn’t have to look to know that Caleb’s face was a bright, beautiful blue, the words hitting home more than his manufactured pride would like. But that wasn’t the the best thing: the android could absolutely toss you across the room if he wanted, if he genuinely didn’t want what you were giving to him. 

Caleb might have put up a strong face, but he was just as into it as you were–he was just a bit inexperienced to know how to traverse the playing field just yet.

You hear his response from your words–it’s nothing but a whine, drawn and unmolded that sounds every bit as needy and desperate as you want from him. It’s  _beautiful,_ really, to hear such a sweet sound come from a man who looks so intimidating; it’s hard to wrap your mind around the fact that Caleb was just as inexperienced as Connor was when he was first paired with Hank.

RK900 may have a more updated system, but he was still just as new, sweet and vulnerable as could be.

Your grip tightened around his cock, enough that it pulled a gasp from the other’s lips (was that a programmed reaction?) and his hands scrabbling to find some purchase by fisting into your clothes.

He didn’t know what to do–it was so obvious that he didn’t know what to do but stand there and experience the pure euphoria that you offered him.

“We–we shouldn’t be-” Caleb started in a weak, soft, powerless argument, but it quickly devolved into yet another whimper. You felt his head tilt back against the cold brick wall behind him, his skin searing hot as your lips gently grazed over his throat. 

He may not be human, but he felt like one all the same–had the same points of weakness, so to speak, reacted in all the same beautiful ways.

“You can beg Caleb,” You whisper against his skin. “And if you really want, you can thrust into my hand–I promise you’ll like it.”

For a few hot, labored breaths, the other didn’t seem to hear or take in what you had to tell him. It didn’t seem to be any harm, Caleb was still getting closer to orgasm all the same–

But then things got even more  _delicious_  as he started to move, gently at first, his hips slowly working up into an even, hard, desperate tempo. You barely needed to move your hand by a point, letting Caleb do all the work while you simply kissed and bit gently into the soft, albeit fake flesh of his throat.

“Good boy,” The praise was warm from your mouth. “Such a good boy, that’s it–keep thrusting; you want it don’t you?”

Caleb didn’t respond, not vocally at least–but his hips stuttered and his body fucking  _quivered_ all the same which had the same effect for your arousal and amusement. 

_He was so beautiful like this._

Caleb didn’t seem to be brought to begging just yet (but maybe he didn’t know how to–it was all so new to him), but you filled the air with heavy words of affection and encouragement.

“Feel how good that is?” You nuzzled up to his ear, so he could hear every distinct little whisper, every gentle compliment and praise. “Makes you feel so good, doesn’t it? And that’s just fucking into my hand–like a desperate little puppy aren’t you? Such a good boy, my sweet  _Nines_.”

Oh, how the nickname made him shake. With just the sound of it, the nickname you’d given him at the start of your partnership, the very one he brushed off as silly and standout-ish, was the final word that him break.

Caleb whimpered, practically  _sobbed_  as his body found climax, as you felt him shake against your body and his dick throb in your hand. Heat splashed onto the bottom of your shirt, but fuck if you cared–the filtered thirium was clear and, if anything, it looked more like lube than jizz.

It didn’t matter.

What mattered is the way Caleb practically fell against your body. He was a bit heavy, but he leaned to you for support, smothered you with his arms around your body and his face into the crook of your neck.

He didn’t say anything, but you could feel the heat from his face against your skin. You could feel soft tears at the corners of his eyes, the pleasure having been so overwhelming, so new, so blindingly good to him.

And it certainly won’t be the only time.


End file.
